Run Away Organism
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Nina is having trouble going to sleep and decides to have a little fun. Patricia over hears and decides to help. GirlXGirl Just the two in the house cause reasons.


It was a warm night as Nina was lying in her bed. Resting peacefully, her thoughts gently strayed into a gentle sex scene with another woman. Her breaths quickened as the heat slowly built, these thoughts came more and more often now. It was only ever in the mornings that she felt any amount of guilt about her thoughts the night before, however during the night, nothing stopped her. She had never, not once, had touched herself when thinking about women daring not to take that step, but this time was different.

Masturbation was one thing that she just couldn't get right. She could fill her body with what she believed was ecstasy but never go all the way. The prospect of an orgasm haunted her as she desperately tried to reach it sometimes twice a day. She was beginning to wonder if it did actually exist.

Laying in her warm bed, all her senses but one becoming drowned by one desire. Shutting her eyes she began to think about a beautiful woman kissing her and she slowly began to play with her clitoris. For an hour she played and probed her pussy trying to get there but even the thought of a woman's tongue touching, kissing, licking her wasn't enough. She continued, her fingers flying in and out of her, moaning as the pleasure seemed to build but slowly but subside moments after. Suddenly the door burst open Nina's heart jumped into her throat as she frantically grabbed for the blanket to cover her naked body.

Her friend Patricia walked into the room and sat on the bed next to her. The scent was clear to Nina; she could only hope that her friend was still in the dark to her midnight operations. Sweat was beginning to show on her brow in the last seconds before her friend entered this constant trouble of the run away orgasms was starting to get on her nerves.

He friend sat silent for a moment and looked around Nina's room. "Nice room" she concluded. Nina just smiled wanting her to leave. "Are you ok?" Patricia asked her extending her hand to feel her forehead.

"Yes I'm fine" Nina answered. Feeling the heat and sweat Patricia became confused and chose not to believe her and contested. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure I just have a headache," Nina snapped back getting impatient at the situation, her eyes looked down as she said it realizing that she was not impatient that her friend was there but that she was becoming more and more aroused and wanted to masturbate more and more with every passing second. Patricia just smiled give a cheeky grin and pulled the covers off Nina with a flash. Patricia eyed her friends beautiful naked body shrugging and saying comfortably with a laugh "I knew it, have you cum yet?

Nina became shocked, scared, embarrassed and excited all in one and she grabbed for the sheet covering her body without thinking.

"You may as well tell me the truth I've heard you trying to cum for more than an hour… these walls are thinner than you think." Nina's face went red and minutes later as her friend was about to leave she muttered, "I have never cum before," not believing that she had just said that to her friend! Patricia smiled nice and big saying "Well we are going to have to change that than aren't we." Confused Nina looked at her friend gently moving the sheet down and felt her friend's fingertip touch her clit. The single touch gave her more pleasure then the entire night if not every time she had masturbated in the past.

Patricia smiled as she watched her friend's head tilt back and her back begin to arch. With this Patricia inserted her finger so deep that Nina let out a moan that would have been heard on the other side of the house. Patricia slid out her finger sucked on it and slid two back in even deeper whispering "do you like that." All Nina could muster was a pleasurable moan in the affirmative. Patricia began to wiggle the tip of her fingers and it happened… Nina let out a scream as she exploded, her pussy hugging her friend's fingers tight. Her friend surprised at how fast she had cum resorted that she must have been close after an hour of trying gently smiled to herself sucking her fingers. Nina opened her eyes and looked deep into her friends eyes muttering "if this is wrong I don't give a…" and pulled her friend to her and passionately kissed her.

Their tongues met and Nina striped the cloths from her friend's body and pulled her naked body on to hers whispering in her ear. "I love you," Patricia pressed her wet pussy against her friends hearing her beautiful moans and whispers of encouragement she rolled on to her back letting her friend take control. Nina kissed down her neck and gently nibbled her earlobe sliding her tongue out and running it all the way down her neck to her breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth nibbling and flicking it with her tongue hearing her friend moan she was in heaven. Nina could smell her friend, as she got closer, the scent drove her wild as she moved down kissing down her friend's inner thighs mimicking the dreams and thoughts she desired a woman to do to her for so long. Finally she found her friends pussy, she slid the tip of her tongue inside and slid it up and down. Moving then to her clitoris she sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Hearing her friend almost scream as she put a pillow over her face Nina pushed her tongue deep inside her friend and Patricia really did scream as she dropped the pillow. Nina stopped licking sat up lying down beside her friend sliding a finger inside her friend's sweet wet pussy.

Again the friend's intimately pushed each other as Nina slid her finger in and out, Patricia moved on to her side and also put her finger deep inside Nina. The two friends gently fingered each other for what seemed like hours until Patricia whispered to Nina "push your fingers up against the roof of my pussy and push that skin up… Like this" Patricia probed the top of Nina's pussy making let out a huge moan, Nina mimicked and as the two began to finger each other faster and faster they kissed the second their lips touching they came so hard both screamed.

As the two came down neither removed their fingers, gently closing their eyes Nina whispered to her friend "Thank you," Patricia smiled as Nina fell asleep beside her.

**A/N  
>So I'm trying to decide whether or not to post these once a day or once a week, so as you guys are sending me requests, suggest how many I should post a weekday. Please and thank you! **


End file.
